CTE History and Legislation
Timeline of Career and Technical Education Prezi Presentation on the History of CTE 1862 - Morrill Act of 1862 *Jump started the idea to educate people in agriculture, home economics, mechanical arts, and other practical professions from the time period. *Land was given to states to be sold to pay for colleges to teach these subjects. 1905 - Governor William Douglas Study *Highlighted the importance of teaching skills in agriculture, homemaking, and industry in elementary schools. 1917 - Smith-Hughes National Vocational Education Act of 1917 *Provided the first federal funding of vocational education in public schools. *This included topics such as agriculture, home making, and industrial education. 1918 - Smith-Sears Act (World War I Ends) *Developing our workforce became a focus after the war to better educate America’s workforce after the recent economic depression. *Returning veterans needed addition training to enter the workforce. 1929 - George-Reed Act of 1929 *Ensures home economics it’s own individual funding and makes it an independent division. 1936 - George-Deen Act of 1936 *Federal funding reached $14 million/year *Topics expanded to include marketing occupations and additional training provide to teachers teaching the programs. *Occupations first recognized by legislation. 1944 - Servicemen’s Readjustment Act of 1944 (GI Bill of Rights) *Provided funding for veterans returning from World War II to obtain job skills to enter the workforce. 1946 - George-Barden Act of 1946 ' *Federal funding increased to $30+ million/year *Allowed purchase or rental of instructional equipment *Two agriculture organizations created Future Farmers of America (FFA) New Farmers of America '''1956 - Health Amendments Act t of 1956 ' *Vocational Centers built *Topics expanded to include nursing and fishery occupations. '1958 - The National Defense Education Act ' *Funds training for training in occupations that support national defense '1963 - Vocational Education Act of 1963 (Perkins Act) ' *Funding now determined by student population instead of field of study *All students eligible including disabled and economically disadvantaged '''1976 - Vocational Education Amendments of 1976 *Women and girls now received equal opportunity in vocational programs *Eliminated Stereotyping based upon sex. 1984 - Carl D. Perkins Vocational Education Act of 1984 ' *Improve access for all students included disabled students, and those who speak limited English. '''1990 - Carl D. Perkins Vocational and Applied Technology Education Act Amendments of 1990 ' *Academic measures put into place and programs became accountable for aligning their teaching with standards. *Helped school systems gain the skills to teach advancing technology. *Measures were put into place to assist disabled students and those less fortunate than others. *Included business partnership between schools and businesses. '1994 - School-to-Work Opportunities Act of 1994 ' *Worked based learning programs were introduced and supported by local businesses. *Expired in 2001. '1998 - Carl D. Perkins Vocational and Technical Education Act of 1998 ' *Provided flexibility in how funds were spent in programs. *Perkins established accountability systems to measure State and local performance in these programs '2006 - Carl D. Perkins Career and Technical Education Act of 2006 ' *Supported development of skills between secondary and postsecondary programs. *Gave state ability to purchase specialized equipment to better instruct students. *Authorized 1.1 Billion in funds yearly for CTE programs (85% to state level) '''2016 - Strengthening Career and Technical Education for the 21st Century Act *Allows funding to be used for career counseling of all youth (career exploration), not limited to those enrolled in CTE programs. *Removes academic standards and leaves it up to the states to set performance goals for funding. *Special populations now includes homeless, foster children, and those who have aged out of the foster program. Association for Career & Technical Education. (2019) ACTE History. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www.acteonline.org/why-cte/what-is-cte/acte-history/. CareerTech. 1926-1950. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www.okcareertech.org/about/history/1926-1950. Encyclopedia Britannica. Smith-Hughes Act. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www.britannica.com/topic/Smith-Hughes-Act. Miami University. History of the American Vocational School. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from http://performancepyramid.miamioh.edu/node/1109. National Conference of State Legislatures. A Brief History Lesson: The Federal Government’s Role in Apprenticeships. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from http://www.ncsl.org/documents/statefed/Apprenticeships_Blog_Federal_Final.pdf. Reference for Business. (2017) Vocational Education. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www.referenceforbusiness.com/encyclopedia/Val-Z/Vocational-Education.html. Study.com. Carl Perkins’ Effect on Technical Education Legislation. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://study.com/academy/lesson/carl-perkins-effect-on-technical-education-legislation.html. University of Notre Dame. The Morrill Act of 1862. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www3.nd.edu/~rbarger/www7/morrill.html. U.S. Department of Education. (2003) Carl D. Perkins Vocational and Technical Education Act of 1998. Retrieved January 23, 2019 from https://www2.ed.gov/offices/OVAE/CTE/legis.html.